Computers and software running on computers include vulnerabilities that are often exploited by computer hackers as well as by malicious programmers seeking to monitor and exploit computer user habits and preferences. Computer hackers also seek to disrupt businesses by interfering with or blocking online customer access and activity.
Keeping networks safe is a challenge for the Internet. The outbreak of the Conficker worm/botnet at the end of 2008 shows that remote exploits are still a major threat to the Internet today.